Liste des épisodes de Raising Hope
thumb|300pxCet article présente la liste des épisodes de la série télévisée américaine Raising Hope. Première saison (2010-2011) Article détaillé : Saison 1 La première saison, composée de vingt-deux épisodes, a été diffusée du 21 septembre 2010 au 17 mai 2011 sur FOX, aux États-Unis. Attention, certains épisodes ont bénéficié de titres français différents lors de leurs diffusions sur 6ter, en France. Ils sont indiqués en second le cas échéant. # Une grosse surprise / On ne choisit pas ses parents… (Pilot) # Les Suppôts de sa dent (Dead Thooth) # La Tête dans les Nuages (Dream Hoarders) # La Photophobie (Say Cheese) # Papa fais-moi peur ! (Happy Halloween) # Bobards en barre (Family Secrets) # Assurances tous risques (The Sniffles) # La Tâche bleue (Blue Dots) # Une famille complètement dinde (Meet the Grandparents) # Le Guitar Héros (Burt Rocks) # Toy Story (Toy Story) # Deux Types amis amis (Romeo and Romeo) # C'est du propre ! (A Germ of a Story) # À quel sein se vouer ? (What Up, Cuz ?) # Couic-Couic (Snip Snip) # Cinq à secte (Cultish Personality) # Mangoustes ! (Mongooses) # Trompe-moi si tu peux (Cheaters) # Trip au thé (Sleep Training) # Pour un flirt… (Everybody Flirts… Sometimes) # Radio ragots (Baby Monitor) # La Folle Histoire des Chance (Don't Vote for this Episode) Deuxième saison (2011-2012) Article détaillé : Saison 2 Le 10 janvier 2011, la série a été renouvelée pour une deuxième saison de vingt-deux épisodes. Elle a été diffusée du 20 septembre 20113 au 17 avril 2012 sur FOX, aux États-Unis. #''Le Génie dans la Bouteille (Prodigy)'' #''Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs (Sabrina Has Money)'' #''Une parenthèse désenchantée (Kidnapped)'' #''Hélas Vegas… (Henderson, Nevada-Adjacent Baby ! Henderson, Nevada-Adjacent !)'' #''Graine de tueuse (Killer Hope)'' #''Jimmy et le Kid (Jimmy and The Kid)'' #''La Poudre aux vieux (Burt's Parents)'' #''Incroyables talents (Bro-gurt)'' #''La Revanche des météro-sexuels (The Men of New Natesville)'' #''Embuches de Noël (It's a Hopeful Life)'' #''Les Sous-doués (Mrs. Smartypants)'' #''Le Système parfait (Gambling Again)'' #''La Roue de la fortune (Tarot Cards)'' #''Imposture (Jimmy's Fake Girlfriend)'' #''Des araignées au plafond (Sheer Madness)'' #''Les Femmes au pouvoir (Single White Female Role Model)'' #''La Fessée (Spanks Butt, No Spanks)'' #''Des trous, des petits trous… (Poking Holes in the Story)'' #''M. Tire-Bouchon (Hogging All the Glory)'' #''La Doublure (Sabrina's New Jimmy)'' #''Téléréalité (Inside Probe)'' #''Jamais sans ma fille (I Want My Baby Back, Baby Back, Baby Back)'' Troisième saison (2012-2013) Article détaillé : Saison 3 Le 9 avril 2012, Fox a renouvelé la série pour une troisième saison de vingt-quatre épisodes. La chaîne n'ayant diffusé que vingt-deux épisodes, les deux derniers sont conservés pour la quatrième saison. Elle a été diffusée du 2 octobre 20127 au 28 mars 2013 sur FOX, aux États-Unis. #''Nanas et Faux Nénés (Not Indecent, But Not Quite Decent Enough Proposal)'' #''Faut pas pousser Maw Maw dans les orties, première partie (Throw Maw Maw From the House : Part One)'' #''Faut pas pousser Maw Maw dans les orties, deuxième partie (Throw Maw Maw From the House: Part Two)'' #''Tout est bon dans le jambon (If a Ham Falls in the Woods)'' #''Villages people (Don't Ask, Don't Tell Me What To Do)'' #''Presque frères (What Up, Bro?)'' #''Mafiochoco (Candy Wars)'' #''Le Syndrome du colon furieux (The Walk for the Runs)'' #''Lubrique à brac (Squeak Means Squeak)'' #''Fin du monde au balcon, Noël aux tisons (Last Christmas)'' #''Retour vers le futur crédit (Credit Where Credit is Due)'' #''Les Seigneurs de l'anneau (Lord of the Ring)'' #''Very bad teuf (What Happens at Howdy's Doesn't Stay at Howdy's)'' #''Le Mariage de Jimmy et Sabrina (Modern Wedding)'' #''Yo Zappa Do, première partie (Yo Zappa Do: Part One)'' #''Yo Zappa Do, deuxième partie (Yo Zappa Do: Part Two)'' #''Sexe, Clown et Vidéo (Sex, Clown and Videotape)'' #''Envers et contre tous (Arbor Daze)'' #''Rock'n'chance (Making the Band)'' #''La Guerre des ex (The Old Girl)'' #''Burt Mitzvah (Burt Mitzvah – The Musical)'' #''Bonne fête Maw Maw (Mother's Day)'' Quatrième saison (2013-2014) Article détaillé : Saison 4 Le 4 mars 2013, la série a été renouvelée pour une quatrième saison. Elle est diffusée depuis le 15 novembre 2013 sur FOX, aux États-Unis. #titre français inconnu (Déjà Vu Man) #titre français inconnu (Burt Bucks) #titre français inconnu (Ship Happens) #titre français inconnu (Hi-Def) #titre français inconnu (Extreme Howdy's Makeover) #titre français inconnu (Adoption) #titre français inconnu (Murder, She Hoped) #titre français inconnu'' (Dysfunction Function)'' #titre français inconnu (The Chance Who Stole Christmas) #titre français inconnu (Bee Story) #titre français inconnu (Hey There Delilah) #titre français inconnu (Hot Dish) #titre français inconnu (Thrilla in Natesvilla) #titre français inconnu'' (Road to Natesville)'' #titre français inconnu (Anniversary Ball) #titre français inconnu (The One Where They Get High) #titre français inconnu (Baby Phat) #titre français inconnu (Dinner With Tropes) #titre français inconnu (Para-Natesville Activity) #titre français inconnu'' (Man's Best Friend)'' #titre français inconnu (How I Met Your Mullet) #titre français inconnu (The Father Daughter Dance) Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Raising Hope